Lost Without You
by Skye-Love90
Summary: A beautiful young woman of 25 sits alone, lost in her memories until a mysterious masked stranger approaches her making her slowly realize that the stranger is not as strange as she thought he was. Pokeshippy. AAML


Lost Without You

- Silver-Mistyx90

Summary - A beautiful young woman of 25 sits alone, lost in her memories until a mysterious masked stranger approaches her making her slowly realize that the stranger is not as strange as she thought he was.

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon or the song used in this story.

The whole room seemed to stop and stare at a young woman with fiery red hair and a slim figure slowly and carefully descended down the stairs, her head lowered shyly with an uncomfortable expression on her half-hidden-with-mask face indicating that she wasn't really used to this much attention towards her appearance.

Her eyes were missing out the usual spark in them and her face was itching with the make-up that she was forced to put on. The high-heels she wore were killing her legs and she felt like crying.

The room was decorated beautifully with lights of different colours cascading over the room and giving it a heavenly glow. The young woman looked around and her gaze landed upon a vacant table, she quietly picked her way through the crowd and went over to it. Whispers and conversations about her flew across the room as soon as she sat down, smoothing the creases on her strapless aquamarine silk gown. Her red hair flowing freely down her shoulders.

She sighed. She hated these kind of parties and crowded room. Especially dressing up like this made her feel like she was everything except herself. She was starving. Starving for conversations that weren't fake, starving for real smiles.

Slow music started playing as she watched happy couples dancing in the middle of the room, lost in each other. A lot of men in black tux and decorative masks asked her for dance to which she politely declined with a fake. She noted other people in the room, and suddenly felt ache in her stomach. All the people looked... so-

Fake.

The room was bugging her and making her uncomfortable and she wanted to run away from this masquerade party into the arms of the one she loves but no matter how hard she tried she can never run away from this world she has put herself in and from the title of the world's Water Pokemon Master. Misty Kasumi Waterflower, the youngest Water Pokemon Master in the world now felt tears running down her rosy pink cheeks but luckily the mask hid them off.

She quickly fixated her mind on the music playing, trying to divert her mind. The music had a nice, romantic tune and seemed familiar but she couldn't remember why ... suddenly some old memories flooded in her mind as she finally figured out the song.

It was the song they he used to sing to her every night before she drifted off to sleep in his loving arms.

'Stop thinking about him!' Misty's mind told her and she looked out of the huge glass window her eyes meeting with the tiny droplets of water that were gently falling down from the sky and on to the ground. 'It's raining' she told herself and her mind again flooded with the memories of her first kiss...

"Misty! Stop!"

15 year old Ash Ketchum was chasing her best friend Misty Waterflower. "Make Me, Ashy!" Misty teased over her shoulders. Ash picked up some more speed and hugged her from behind knocking her to wet and slippery ground landing on top of her with their faces only inches away.

"I told you to stop" Ash smirked. Misty giggled and locked her eyes with his' . Ash leaned a bit forward and Misty's heart started thumping loudly.

"What are you-"

"Shhh ... don't say anything" Ash whispered. Misty gulped and nodded slightly

They both started to inch closer slowly and Ash closed the remaining space between them, their bodies fully pressed against each other and they could feel each other's heartbeat.

"Misty, I love you" Ash said and dominated her lips with his own in a passionate and meaningful kiss. Misty eyes at first shot open with surprise but she soon relaxed and kissed him back with everything she had.

"I love you too, Ash" she said as they parted. Ash smiled and kissed her again.

She remembered every moment she spent with him. He was her best friend and her first true love. It has been 10 years since they have parted ways. She tried so hard to search for him but it was of no use. Her mind tells her to stop searching for him and forget all old memories but her heart tells her to keep looking for him and she already knows which side she is listening to from the past 10 years and she knows she can never forget him, for her it is like remembering someone whom she has never met.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. She hated crying as she was supposed to be the strong one but it was too much for her to handle. She knows that somewhere he is searching for her too but she couldn't figure that place out.

Why does he had to be so perfect? So flawless? She tried so hard to hate him, to find out a flaw in him, to find something in his personality that she could hate. The harder she tries to find something to hate, the more she find something to love.

She tried to forget his denseness, his smile, his eyes and the way he made her laugh. She tried to hate that stupid cap of his that he never took off even for a second but those things made her remember him even more.

She didn't hated him, not even a single bit and none at all. She hated herself for still loving that dumb witted moron who stole her heart since they first met and never cared to return it back.

Why did she has to fall in love so much? She believed love was for fools and she knew she wasn't a fool.

The things that were happening shouldn't be happening, None at all. Love should not have existed, especially in Misty Waterflower's world. Love was something that happened in fairy tales, having a beautiful and enchanting ending, something that we dream about as children as the prince comes to rescue his princess on a white horse and sweeps her off her feet forever.

Tears stopped cascading and she looked around again hoping to find something...real but she was disappointed that nothing has changed. Dull as it already was. She sighed. This was going to be a long night for her.

Suddenly her gaze fell upon a stranger. He was different. So much different. His chocolate-brown eyes were not empty and his smile... the smile that could light up a whole town for endless nights was so charming that she felt a shiver around her heart. Like she has met this person before but she couldn't recall when and where.

He looked at her and her body went numb. His eyes were so familiar and she has to suppress the butterflies dancing in her stomach. His half face was covered too just like hers. Her heart was leaping and her pulse rate increased. The stranger reminded her so much of him with his messy raven hair and the chocolate-brown eyes.

The air got more pleasant as he made his way to where she was sitting.

"Have we meet?" A soothing and attractive voice wrapped itself around her ears and she felt she could melt in it.

"No" She replied quietly ignoring the butterflies and her heart which was now beating at an uncomfortable rate. She fixated her gaze upon her toes feeling shy to look at the stranger who was now sitting in front of her.

"So, what is a beautiful young lady doing here, sitting all by herself?" He asked in a playful tone

She smiled "Nothing much...I am not really kind of a party person" The stranger chuckled softly

She narrowed her eyes at him "What's there to laugh in it?"

"Nothing's with you, it's just me" He smiled and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked faking a hurt expression.

"Just felt like doing it" She smirked and thus, the playful and real conversation started. They talked and giggled like they knew each other from a long time, just like school children playing with each other.

It felt so great and for once, the girl was not afraid to say something or limit her talk. She felt like she can say anything to that stranger freely without having to control her laugh or choose her words carefully. This was the conversation she was dying to have from the past 10 years...since they parted ways. In these past 10 years she has never felt so-

Alive and happy.

"So what this beautiful lady's name might be?" He asked

"Misty..Misty Waterflower, the greatest Water Pokemon Master in the world!" She said proudly and he frozed for a moment

"Ah! what a nice name" He replied when he snapped out of his dreams

She smiled again and he stood up. "So would you like to dance with me Ms. Waterflower?" He asked

"Only if you promise you won't call me that again" She joked. He giggled "Okay" She accepted his hand and electricity raced through every vein of her body as her skin touched hers. 'Only his touch made my heart beat this much fast' Her mind told her

They walked to the dance floor and started dancing. Both staring in each other's eyes unaware of the people who were now staring at them and how gracefully they seemed to synchronize each others steps.

"So, what do you like the most?" She started a conversation as the silence started to get a bit uncomfortable

"I love pokemons epecially Pikachu. I caught one when I was 10" He blurted out

Misty's heartbeat stopped completely. She was scared at the fact that this stranger reminded her so much of him. 'Could he be...?' Her mind kept repeating this question again and again.

"Really? A friend of mine used to have a Pikachu too. He was totally devoted to his pokemons" She said sadly

"You used to travel with him?"

"Yep. We met when we were 10. I kinda fished him and his pikachu out of a river actually" She laughed sadly "He was dense and got us lost most of the time but then slowly we became best friends and I ..." She stopped suddenly realizing she was about to tell her deepest darkest secret to a stranger.

"I...?" He motioned her to continue and she looked into his glorious eyes

"I fell in love with him and never fell out of it. It has been 10 years but I'm still searching for him.. hoping that one day I will find him" The words rolled off her tongue and suddenly realizing what she just said, she stopped dancing.

The stranger was frozen too, he somehow gathered courage and said "I used to travel too with a girl whom I admired and loved very much but then we had to part ways and I'm telling you that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life"

Misty was now literally in tears. She slowly unclasped her hands from behind his neck and held the end of his mask gently debating whether to pull it off or not. 'what if it's him? what if he's not?' her mind was killing her with all these questions.

"What's your name? I don't even know your name" She meekly asked

"Why don't you pull off the mask that I'm wearing first?"

Her hands trembled and tears now freely flowed on her cheeks

"No..n..I..I just can't" She stuttered "I don't want to be hurted again" She said, turned around and started running away as fast as can.

"Misty! Wait!" he called but she didn't stopped. 'Dammit! see what you did again Mr. Pokemon Master!' he scolded himself as he ran after her.

Misty ran away wherever her feet was taking her. The tears were flowing freely now and she wanted to run away from that stranger, that party and everything. It was too much for her. She was scared, scared of being hurted again. The memories of her past dancing in her head now.

She stopped as her legs gave out. She was gasping for air and her eyes became red from crying. She kneeled down and looked around. There was no one except her and the moon shining above her head falling on her face giving it a bluish outline and a heavenly glow. The rain has stopped somehow and all that was left were a few droplets resting on the leaves and grass.

A cool breeze blew making her shiver and she hugged herself, rubbing her arms to generate some warmth. A black suit jacket out of nowhere was dropped on her shoulders and she felt someone kneel down behind her.

"Why are you here?" She asked roughly

"Because I made a promise to you a few years back, I guess"

"What promise!" She screamed as she stood up and turned to face him. He stood up as well.

He sighed, took a step forward and engulfed her in an embrace.

"When we meet again I will tightly hold you in my arms and never let go, I will kiss away your tears while whispering words of comfort in your ears and then we will live happily ever after" he finished his own tears streaming down his face. He pulled her closer but she released herself from his arms.

She reached out for his mask again and pulled it away slowly letting it fall on the grass beneath them. She gasped a little when she found out it was the same face she was dying to see from the past 10 years. She noticed that he has matured a lot, his face features has become more sharp now but the innocence still existed in his eyes.

"Ash Ketchum, there is no such thing as happy ending" She stated when she regained her senses

"There is Misty, there is...after you left I was in so much mess and I didn't knew what I should do next. I tried so hard to find you, Mist but it was of no use..I practically searched every corner of this world but..." he stopped for a second "I am sorry, Misty"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ketchum" she said quietly "10 years is a long time, Ash. Do you have any idea how much pain I went through in all these years? only because of you and now you want to make it all up just by saying 'I'm sorry'?"

"I know I am a total idiot but Misty, I really love you and today when I saw you in the party-"

"How did you figured out it was me? I mean I was wearing a mask and-"

"Your eyes, Mist. 10 years might be a long time but you can never forget the eyes of your loved ones, not even in a milllion years" he reached out and removed the mask from her face. "I missed you so much, Misty. you are the only girl that I have ever loved"

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't leave me again..I can't live without you" he told her looking straight into her eyes and suddenly she collapsed into his arms and started sobbing.

Ash inhaled the scent of her hair and tightened his grip around her. "Don't cry my love, I am here now..I promise I won't let you go away from me again no matter whatever happens"

"I love you so much, Ash...please don't leave me again"

"I promise, Misty. I won't" his own tears cascaded down his cheeks. He pulled back and cupped her face with his hands, staring lovingly in her eyes.

"Finally" he smiled and kissed her

Misty smiled in the kiss. Yep, this time it was real and she was sure that she wasn't dreaming. All that mattered right now was him. He broke the kiss and they both smiled...

They sat against a tree, staring at the sky with their arms wrapped around each other when Misty broke the silence "You know, Ash there is no such thing as 'happily ever after' because life isn't a fairytale and I am not a princess or you the prince"

"I know that you are not a princess but much more than that. You are my soul, Mist" He replied

She smiled. He always have the most appropriate answers to her questions. That's what made him more special than he already was.

"It was your fault, Misty!" Ash yelled

"My fault?" She asked in disbelief "You are the one who got us lost. Again!" She yelled back

Ash and Misty were travelling through a forest when they got lost...again.

"I don't even know what I'm doing travelling with a jerk like you, Ash!" She turned away from him with a 'Hmph!'

Ash smiled. She looked so cute whenever she got angry. He quickly forgot his anger and hugged her from behind snuggling his head in her shoulders.

"The reason why you are travelling with me is that you love me, simple as that"

She bit her lip to hide her smile. She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I hate that wit of yours, Ketchum"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so intelligent" He smirked "Anyways, Misty now that we are lost we have got some extra time with each other, you know" He winked

She smiled "Yes, I know" and kissed him.

Misty closed her eyes and nestled into him and he started singing her favourite song to lull her to sleep...

If I had a gun I'd shoot a hole into the sun

Leave a burning city down for you

If I had the time I'd stop the world to make you mine and everyday would stay the same with you.

She never expected that she would meet Ash like this after waiting for so many years but she was happy that even if it was a strange and unhappy meeting at first, it went excellent in the end...

Give you back a dream show you now what might have been

For the tears you cry would fade away.

I'll be by your side when they come and say goodbye

We will live to fight another day.

Why is love so confusing? It can be wonderful, fantastic, beautiful and something that is undefinable just by words but sometimes it can be the worst thing in the universe and she has experienced all phases of love, she believed.

Excuse me have I spoked too soon?

My eyes have always followed you around the room

Cause you're the only god that I will ever need

I'm holding on and waiting for the moment to find me.

The thing is that there is no such thing as eternal love but she don't want to realise that, she just want to live in Ash's arm forever and even after that.

Hope I didn speak too soon

My eyes have always followed you around the room

Cause you're the only god that I will ever need

I'm holding on

And waiting for the moment for my heart to be unbroken by the sea.

Let me fly you to the moon

My eyes have always followed you around the room

Cause you're the only god that I will ever need

I'm holding on and waiting for the moment to find me.

If I had a gun should I hole into the sun

And leave a burning city down for you?

Ash promised himself that he'll never leave her again for he is lost without her.

~Fin

A/N - This was probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. Hope you like it! ^_^


End file.
